In A Beautiful Place
by SupernaturalFan06
Summary: Captain Swan story based around the events of September 11th 2001. Find out about Emma and Killian's relationship and the aftermath of 9/11. So expect the death of a major character.
1. Heaven

_Authors Note: Hi this story is based around the events and after events of 9/11 used to the song lyrics to Heaven remix. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. It's usually going to split into two bits the story. The present day which more based on Elizabeth and the past which is based on Emma and Killian's relationship which I believe I haven't put in the right order sort of just jumps into different times of their relationship._

 _ **It's been a year daddy  
I really really miss you  
Mummy says your safe now  
In a beautiful place called heaven**_

David is tucking his god daughter Elizabeth in to bed. She yawns her eyes look heavy. He gets up beside her in the bed with a story book. Once Elizabeth sees the cover it's like she is wide awake again.

"That my favorite storybook, how you know?" she claps her hands and wiggles her bottom on the bed.

"Just a guess." David puts his arm around her so she can lean on him while he reads the story. But before he can start Emma lightly knocks on the door.

"Hey." she softy says as she closes the door behind her.

Emma's eyes are red and puffy from crying most of the day. She had been through a day off hell, September 11th 2001 a date that she will never forget.

"Mummy, Dave is going to read my story." Elizabeth pats the front cover of the book, busting with excitement to hear the story she has heard many times before.

David shifts on the bed and moves his arm from around Elizabeth.

"You know what sweetie I think your mummy wants to spend some time with you." he gives her a kiss on the head after a day like this David isn't going to take life for granted, he lost his best friend...a brother.

He gets up and heads towards Emma and grabs her hand. "You going to be ok, do you want me to stay."

Emma takes a deep breathe. "No I can do it." Or so she thinks, how is she going to tell her daughter that her daddy is dead.

David leaves the room and Emma sits down on the edge of the bed. Elizabeth is lying back and Emma fiddles with the sheets as a way of coping distracting herself from crying her eyes out again. She never knew she could cry so much, she didn't think it was humanly possible.

"Mummy why are you upset." Elizabeth places her hand on Emma's to stop her from fiddling with the sheet. "Is it daddy he trouble?"

Emma is surprised how much Elizabeth had taken in from the whole day to know something was wrong with Killian. She tried not to cry in front of Elizabeth or discuss something's in front her she didn't want to worry her daughter. She thankfully had their close friends Mary Margaret and David. who Killian and Emma made Elizabeth's god parents, were there to help keep Elizabeth busy.

She clears her throat. "Yeah, its daddy. There was a lot of trouble today. Something bad happened, and you know because daddy works for the police he had to go help people."

Elizabeth gushes a big smile. "That's cause daddy is a hero."

Emma has a tear running down her cheek now, she sees how proud Elizabeth is of her daddy and it breaks her heart. She was always a daddy's girl.

"He is a hero." she reaches out and tucks some of Elizabeth's hair behind her ears. "Daddy isn't coming home tonight sweetie."

Elizabeth sits up in the bed when her mum says those words. "Is daddy hurt, do we need to go see doctor."

"Come here." Emma opens up her arms so she can cuddle her daughter, but it only causes her to break down and cry. "Daddy won't be home for a very long time. He's gone to visit this beautiful place called Heaven."

"He will come visit us won't he? He promised to take me to the park tomorrow." Elizabeth looks into her mothers eyes.

She sees Killian starting back at her, they all said Elizabeth was Emma's double but she got her daddy's eyes. "No, he can't come visit, but if you ever need to talk to him, I'm sure he can hear you."

Elizabeth puts her hands up and wipes away Emma's tears. "I'm going to tell him off, he made mummy upset."

 _ **Oh I'm thinking about our younger years**_

"Back again?" Killian looks up from the menu and smiles at the pretty blonde waitress. He only ever came to the diner after his shift so he could see her.

"Aye love, you make great coffee." His English accent flows out usually causing women to go weak at the knees. His accent usually gave him an advantage over his other cop friends when it came to the woman but not this one she had been playing hard to get for a while now.

"I'll be sure to let Leroy know you're interested in him and his coffee." she teases him. She knows herself that he comes to see her. When he thinks she isn't looking she can see him staring.

"You don't make the coffee." he seems confused he thought he saw her making it before.

"Nope I just serve it." She shouts back to Leroy threw the window. "Yo Leroy this cop here is just telling he loves coming here for your coffee."

Leroy peers out over the hatch "Sorry I don't swing that way."

Emma starts giggling as she watches Killian's face turn red.

"I'm sorry I'm joking you, we are just messing around, I do make the coffee." she feels bad but it was fun to watch his reaction.

"Quite a good liar...Emma."

"Seems you know my name but I don't know yours." She is interested in the guy, but he isn't the first cop to come into the diner and try and chat her up, there has been many over the years. Strangely none she has ever really been attracted to or went out with.

"I'll give you when you go out on the date with me." he says with a cocky expression on his face knowing she will say yes.

"Well...Jones." She surprises him that somehow she knows his last name, then he realizes she can see his name badge. "Give me a time and place."


	2. Carrots

_**We had your favorite dinner tonight  
I ate it all up  
Even though I don't like carrots**_

It had been a week since it all happened since her life came tumbling down. Emma sits in the apartment on the sofa with a blanket round her. Mary Margaret sitting next to her with her arm around her while Emma leans her head on Mary Margaret shoulder.

The news still showing images of the the events from the previous week, every time she sees the tower fall down, knowing he was in there kills her.

Mary Margaret picks up the remote and changes channels. "We don't need to keep watching that." she pulls Emma in for a cuddle.

Mary Margaret is more a sister than a best friend to Emma over the years. Considering David was Killian's best friend she spend loads of time with Mary Margaret it was a good thing they got along.

In the kitchen David has an apron on cooking the Sunday dinner. Killian's favourite dinner a Sunday roast. He wanted to stick to tradition they usually had it must Sundays when David and Mary Margaret came over for dinner.

While making it David can almost feel like Killian is there alongside him telling him he is cooking the meat for too long. If Killian wasn't a police officer he sure as hell would have made a good chef.

Elizabeth sits at the kitchen work top watching him, she loves the smell. Its making her mouth drool. "Daddy is going to be upset he is missing dinner." she sighs. Still not truly understanding that Killian wasn't coming back.

David leaves the food and turns his attention to Elizabeth and leans on the counter. "Well that means your going to eat it all up for him. Carrot as well."

Elizabeth crunches her face up. "Yuck not carrots!"

Emma decides to set out the table to take his mind of things. Elizabeth decides to help her by passing her the what she needs like place mats and cups, salt etc.

"Can we set a place for daddy at the table just in case he gets board in heaven and wants to come home?" she stands holding a plate up to Emma her big blue eyes looking at her again. How could she say no to her.

"Of course sweetie." Emma kisses Elizabeth on top her head and takes the plate and sets up a place for Killian at the table. Her heart just breaks as Elizabeth doesn't understand what is going on. She needs to explain to her better that Killian isn't coming back, but the hope that Elizabeth has thinking he is, is nice in a way cause it also makes Emma feel he isn't gone yet that he has just popped out for a while.

Emma starts crying at the table, she'll never eat with him again the thought across her mind, it was a silly thought, but yet something so simple that they used to do together. He would never sit at the table again and have a family meal she can't even remember what they had last time they ate together at the table even though it was last week.

Mary Margaret mouths to David that she's got this and tries to lead Emma away from the table. "Come on sit down just get it all out." she rubs Emma's back.

"I'm pregnant." Emma blurts out through the tears. Mary Margaret stops rubbing her back slightly for a moment and looks over at David who is equally surprised.

Dinner doesn't go to plan as Mary Margaret takes Emma to the bedroom for a cry and a rest. David puts there dinner in the oven leaving him and Elizabeth to eat at the table alone.

David is lost in his thoughts still in shock of Emma being pregnant, how was she going to cope with the two kids. He knows that Mary Margaret and him will step up when the baby comes along to help Emma out as much as they can. His thoughts are interrupted though when he hears a crunch. He looks up to see that Elizabeth is eating the carrots.

He feels himself tearing up like a proud father, for weeks Killian and him had tried to get Elizabeth to eat vegetables she refused and here was eating carrots. Elizabeth looks up him and gives him a cute little grin as she picks up another carrot stick.

 _ **There was only you and me**_  
 _ **We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me**_

Emma lays tangled up in the bed sheets with Killian in his little boxed one bed room apartment.

"What was it you said again love, you don't pillage and plunder on the first date." he gives the cocky look he gave her at the dinner two days ago.

"I blame the accent." she says knowing fine well, that it was his charms and she actually had a good time on the date it was like someone finally got her.

"What do you do on the second date then Swan." He teases her.

She playfully hits him back on his chest. Oh his chest she loved it she never liked men with a hairy chest but his was just right with light dusting of hair and a six pack showing and he had the v shape torso. She bites her bottom lip for a moment taking in this fine man, how had she been so lucky for him to come into her life.

He notices her eyeing him up again. "Look love you might have to give me a moment if your wanting to go for a fourth round."

"You couldn't handle a fourth round." as soon as she says this his lips are on her neck. He was surely going to leave a mark and he didn't care.

"Second date then Swan?" he says with his mouth still sucking and nibbling on her neck.

"Can it really top the first?" she ask him. If she went on a second date they wouldn't get far in her mind a second date now would be been them exploring each others bodies more.

"I want to know more about you." he stops kissing her and looks at her with his big blue eyes. Those blue eyes should be the 8th wonder of the world she felt like she was drowning looking into them he had a power over her with those eyes.

"What like?" Emma was very reserved when it came to talking about things about the past especially since she grew up in the foster system no wanted her or loved her. She always wondered is that what stopped her from letting love in cause she wasn't sure what it was cause she never felt it in life.

"I want to know what your hobbies are, interests, I want to get to know your different smiles and laughs. Just like when when you bit your bottom lip you have two different expressions when your nervous about something and the other." he raises his eyebrow. "When your looking at my body."

Emma starts laughing. "I need to call the police I have a stalker talking about my lip biting."

He rolls on top of her pinning her down on the bed. "I know a police officer Miss, but your going to have to scream his name in pleasure if you want him to come."

His lips are on her within moments, his necklace on her rubbing on her skin when he moves which has a skull and cross bones on it. Maybe something for the second date find out what it means.

Emma gives a smug grin. "I think someone is ready for round four." she feels his hard member hovering over her.

But the moment is spoiled when Killian's work phone goes off.

"Bloody hell." he mutters rolling off Emma as he picks up the phone. His Captain of the police department is on the other end. Emma teases him thought while he is on the phone running her hand down and touching his cock.

When he is done on the phone getting his instructions he rolls on top of Emma again.

"You bloody minx." his whispers in her ear. "Just wait until time." he tugs on her earlobe using his teeth, before getting out of the bed.

Emma giggles as she watches him walk naked into the bathroom. She gets lost in thought of how perfect this guy is, nice personality, he's been a gentleman, he's great in bed and that ass of is was amazing to.


	3. Future

_**I learned how to swim this summer  
I can even open my eyes  
While I'm under water**_

It had been months since the funeral since Killian had past away. January was the time of the year Killian and Emma would always go on vacation, they were saving up this year to take Elizabeth to Disney. With everything that went on Emma forgot about booking anything but thankfully David, who had really stepped up for the family sorted everything out and booked everything.

Emma is sitting on the steps of the pool in the hotel, her bump slowly getting big, she rubs it as she watches David teaching Elizabeth to swim. How Elizabeth loves the water, suppose that's something she took after Killian, his spare time he would go fishing or for exercise swimming, the sea was like a second love for him. Well a third love once Emma and Elizabeth were in his life.

Mary Margaret joins Emma on the steps of the pool side, she announced she was also pregnant at Halloween time. Emma couldn't be happier her best friend pregnant around the same time as her, they discussed park days together and going to playgroups.

"He's going to be a great father." Emma gushes as David dunks Elizabeth under the water. She comes back up again screaming and giggling having so much fun.

"At least he's getting his training in now." Mary Margaret adds, she really was lucky to end up with guy like David he was what she called charming, its a little nickname she would give him sometimes.

"Emma!" David calls her over "Lizzy thinks she is ready to take of the arm bands."

Emma starts to waddle her way over to David and Elizabeth. "Hmm are you sure?"

"Yep, I want to swim without bands." she tries pulling them off but struggles.

Emma starts laughing and helps her take of the little mermaid theme arm bands, chucking them to the side of the pool. She had to admit she was a little nervous letting her do this, it felt like she was growing up to quick in front of her, next it will be the bike without the training wheels.

David and Emma stand a short distance apart from each other.

David hold Elizabeth in his arms. "Ok you're going to swim to your mummy and the baby. I'm right behind you and look your mummy is front in case you get scared." David was slowly regretting it as well worried she might go under water but he was there just in case she did.

Mary Margaret is still sitting on the steps cheering on Elizabeth telling her she can do it.

David lets Elizabeth go and she starts kicking just like he taught her keeping in mind some of the things Killian told her as well while learning. When Elizabeth drops under for a moment Emma's heart jumps up into her throat, but she surfaces again, continuing with the doggy paddle.

Emma has her arms out waiting as Elizabeth reaches her, Emma lets out a loud cheer.

"Well done baby." she cuddles her daughter in the water. "Oh I'm so proud of you." she places little kisses all over her face.

"You see I keep my eyes open as well." Elizabeth was full of pride and she could tell everyone around of her was proud of what she done.

 _ **We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more**_

"Was it something I said something I done?" Killian follows behind Emma who has stormed off in front of him up the stairs in her apartment block.

She turns back to give a look as if should know what he has done.

"Ok, Swan it was my fault I'm sorry for whatever I done can you stop being mad at me now." he pleads with her trying to figure out he has done.

"Just leave it. Go home Killian." she says with a stern voice as she puts the key in the apartment door.

"Is it because I talked about a future with you in front of people?" he asks her, he knows how she get about commitment. What he has learnt from being with her when they take one step forward they take two steps back. It took her a while to go on a second date with him, she had second thoughts about things, questioned what she wanted with him. Eventually he gave her space and she came around.

"Where did this big plan come from in the next five years you want to be married to be and living in a house full of kids. We didn't discuss any of this!" she yells back at him, she tries closing the door but he sticks his foot in the way. His foot would hurt in the morning from the powerful slam she gave the door.

He winces from the pain "So it is the future thing! If we had discussed this at another time you still would have had this reaction! And were do you see us in five years Swan?"

"Not living the apple pie picket fence life." It scared her a life like that. Having a kid scared when he talked about it just made everything seem so real. She wasn't sure if she would make a good mother, she never felt the love of the mother. She was afraid to screw up a kids life.

"Seems we aren't the same page then." he snaps at her. He shouldn't have but she was go complicated it drove him crazy sometimes.

"Seems like it Jones." she tells him. "Just go." she begs him to go she didn't want to fight with him any more she didn't want to hurt him any more.

"Fine." he throws his hands up in the air and removes his foot in the door. As he walks away. "Merry bloody Christmas."

Emma closes the door and slides down it crying, part of her hoped he would come back wrap the door and just forget the whole fight. But she pushed him away again she doesn't know how he stayed with her this long been together just under a year. She is surprised she didn't send him running months ago.

Tonight though when he talked about his five year plan becoming head of the police unit he worked in. Owning a house married starting a family. She could see herself with it all but if only he knew that it was the thought of it happen sooner rather than later was what scared her what caused the fight, what pushed him away. She rests her hand on her stomach the future was coming sooner than expected.


	4. Baby

_**Can't you see me?**_

Emma stares down at the at the ultrasound from her scan today. She was having a boy. Killian would have be thrilled he always used think Elizabeth was going to be a boy, he was sure of it. When Elizabeth was born though it didn't matter to him boy or girl he was going to love this child with all the love he could give.

She can still see his smile in her mind when he held Elizabeth for the first time. He was so proud he said he'd never seen anyone as beautiful then he told Emma apart from her.

Emma took Elizabeth with her to the scan, she was so excited when she saw the baby and heard the heartbeat. She actually jumped when she heard it around the room making Emma and the nurse laugh. After she was full of questions one which included where do babies come from, one she hoped she didn't have to answer for a while. After the scan the stork story didn't seem like it was going to work.

Emma heads down the hallway of the apartment and is about to walk into Elizabeth's room when she hears her talking. She slowly opens the door and sees Elizabeth on her knees and hands together as if she is praying.

"Daddy you should have seen the baby, it had heart like me. Mummy said I done that when I was in her tummy. Last time you went with mummy to look after her now I'm looking after her and my little brother. I'll look after them till you come back, but it better be soon I don't want to change the smelly poop, that's a daddy job." She continues to talk away, then she hears a creak of the floorboard and sees her mum standing.

"Time to tuck you in princess." Emma croaks her throat dried up listening to her little girl talk to her daddy.

"I got the book." Elizabeth lifts a book saying Once Upon a Time and hands it to Emma. "Do think the baby will hear it."

Emma rubs her belly "I'm sure he can maybe you can help me out, so he can hear your voice as well."

Elizabeth jumps up on the bed and pushes of her mountain of cuddly toys onto the floor, to make space for Emma. They both snuggle up beside each other and Elizabeth rests a hand on Emma's bump.

Emma wakes up to the baby kicking, she is still lying in Elizabeth's bed she must have fell asleep next to her, she looks at the clock its near midnight.

"Hey in there I just got one kid to sleep don't tell me you are still wide awake." as she says this she feels the little kick again.

 _ **Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**_

It was Christmas morning, Killian hadn't talked to Emma in four day's though it seem longer than that

It may be 9am in the morning but Killian decides to take a drink of rum, another Christmas alone he thinks, maybe this is what he is fated to, being alone. He sits on his sofa and stares at the mini Christmas tree they bought in Target underneath it, his present for Emma. A necklace with a Swan on it reminded him of her when he was out shopping one day. He gets up and chucks the Christmas tree in the bin not wanting to be reminded of Emma this morning and how they were suppose to spend this morning together as a couple. He lifts the present off the shelf and is about to chuck it in the bin as well when the door bell rings

He sighs who is calling at this time of the morning as he sets the present back on the shelf, grabs his rum glass and then heads to the door. "Look Dave I swear if this you and Mary Margaret with festive cheer I will slam this door back in your face." he unlocks his door and to his surprise maybe one of the last people he thought he would see this morning. "Swan."

"Hi." she avoids looking at him straight in the eye knowing she hurt him. But from taking in what she saw he was a mess without her, his stubble turning into a beard, his hair shaggy his face looking tired. She tries to make a joke to lighten the mood when she sees the drink in his hand. "Quite early in the morning did I drive you to drink." she gives half laugh thinking what she said is funny.

"What are you doing here?" he wasn't in the mood still annoyed with her from the fight. Was she coming here hoping everything would just go back to normal. That they would avoid talking about the future things.

"Can I come in? I have a present for you." She shakes it in front of him.

"Fine." He stands back from the door way and lets her in. He should have send her away she broke up with him, she has made him a mess. They shouldn't be exchanging presents but he can't help staying mad at her because he still loves her and he knows she loves him even though she holds back.

"Christmas tree looks well." she nods towards the bin.

"Look Swan enough with the small talk, why are you here?" he asks her wanting to get straight to the point.

Emma extends out her arm giving him the present.

"I'll open it later." thinking the present was a way of trying to avoid talking about why she was here.

"No!" Emma says quickly. "I need you to open it now."

Killian sighs again and starts ripping the paper of the present to reveal a long shaped box something like a piece of jewellery would go in like a bracelet. He lifts the lid the off the box and doesn't say anything, he stares at it for a least a minute.

Emma is standing waiting on his reaction, his head shoot back up to look at her. "Is this real."

Emma nods giving him a yes.

"Bloody hell...your pregnant." he was in shock but a happy shocked. "How? When?" he wanted to know.

"I think you had a big part in the how it happened. I found out the morning of your office party I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I freaked so I took it out on..." she is cut off by him kissing her which takes her off guard considering he was pissed of at her less than two minutes ago.

Both of them have tears of happiness running down their cheeks. "Your happy about this?" Emma asks him, of course it was a stupid question to ask him but she wanted to make sure.

"Aye love." he cups her face. "Should have just bloody told me instead of all this fighting."

Emma smiles back at him. "I know that now, next time I'll let you know."

He raises his eyebrow. "Oh so we are going to have more than one?"


End file.
